In the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, protection films are often used to protect film layers which are required to be protected.
For example, in a package process of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel with a large size, adhesive material of thermosetting type which is employed in surface packaging process has three layers. A first layer is a protection film of adhesive material, a second layer is a package adhesive film and a third layer is a protection film of adhesive material. Accordingly, a device for tearing film is used to tear off and remove the package protection films, when film layers required to be protected are used.
A technique of tearing film of prior art is to capture adhesive tape, move it to a setting position and press it on thin film to be torn to make it adhere to the thin film to be torn, by a mechanical arm. The thin film to be torn is pulled up and torn off by moving the mechanical arm by means of adhesive force between the adhesive tape and the thin film to be torn.